木ノ葉高校新世代の
by Yuki Y
Summary: A nova geração esta pronta pra mostra que é melhor que a anterior! e você? esta pronto para a nova geração?  Fanfiction de Fichas  ABERTAS ate o dia 29/06/11 .
1. Chapter 1

, Mamiferos-chan!

Vou criar uma nova fanfict! (um dia eu continua aquelas outras.. todas.. 9.9' )

Essa Fanfiction vai ser de Fichas, escola, nova geração e bla bla bla, e antes que falem, não é uma copia da"Bibi entre as Bis", sim, ela esta fazendo o mesmo tema e tals, mais para não ficarem falando, vou tomar um rumo diferente, da historia para não ficar parecido com o dela.. Ok? Se tiverem algum problema falem comigo e resolveremos.. n.n

Ficha:

Nome: (em Ordem Janponesa [Sobrenome Nome] )

Data de Nascimento:

Pai:

Mãe:

Figurino

Aparência:

Personalidade:

Opção Sexual:

Historia:

Deseja forma par com alguém?:

Habilidades:

Natureza de Chakra: ( só poderão escolher duas naturezas de Chakra)

Invocação? Se Sim, qual?:

Posso mudar algo no seu personagem?: (logicamento, avisarei sobre qualquer mudança)

~X~

E isso, estou postando isso, dia 01/06/2011, vou aceitar todas as fichas, até o dia: 29/06/2011. Depois dessa data, ficara encerrado o recebimento de fichas, para essa Fanfiction.

Boa sorte, e Bye. (tentarei, no minimo, postar 1 capitulo por mês..) .


	2. Aviso

Yo Mamiferos, esse não é o Capitulo, é só uma atual explicação, de como eu acho que vai ficar a Historia:

Uchiha Sasuke teve um caso com Hyuuga Hinata, eles namoraram escondido, já que se Konoha soube-se seria a morte de Sasuke, e a expulsão de Hinata. Logo Hinata ficou gravida, e teve Uchiha

Akemi, no dia 18/06/97, Sasuke mesmo muito apegado a filha, não poderia ficar, então foi embora novamente, passado quasse 1 ano, ele voltou, mais ao encontrar a velha parceira de equipe, eles tiveram um caso, e nasceu, no dia 22/12/1998, Uchiha Haruno Tsubasa.

7 meses depois, Kabuto tentou raptar Tsubasa, mais foi detido por Shizune, que mostrava sua filha, Yakushi Kaoru. Logo após isso, Kabuto se rendeu, pagou sua pena, e saiu mais cedo, por boa conduta, e alguns serviços prestados a A.N.B.U.

Voltando para a data de 25/07/97, Hyuuga Neji e Yuki Takeshi, estavam tendo seu 1° filho, Hyuuga Yoshua. Infelizmente, quando Yoshua, estava completando seus 5 anos de Idade em 2002, Houve um ataque ao Clã Hyuuga, muitos morerão, uma das vitimas, foi Yuki Takeshi.

Em 01/09/96, Ino ficou de caso com Gaara, tiveram uma filha, Sabaku no Sayuri. Infelizmente, a relação e Gaara e Ino, não de certo. Ino voltou a Konoha, e namorou, e casou, com Kiba Inuzuka. Kiba e Ino tiveram um filho, Inuzuka Satoru.

Pronto, porinquanto é isso, se tiverem problemas, não hesitem em avisar, estou esperando reunir mais alguns personagens, e podemos começar a Historia. Já formei pares, pros atuais personagens.

Pares:

Uchiha Tsubasa x Hyuuga Yoshua

Inuzuka Satoru x Uchiha Akemi

Sabaku Sayuri x Yakushi Kaoru

se tiveren algun problema, podem falar e resolveremos, desde que você tenha a notiva fiscal.. :D

Bye.


	3. Chapter 2

Yo Mamiferos. Respondendo as Reviews:

HinaYagami  
>2011-06-02 . chapter 2<p>

Ei Filipe-san, eu já mandei as fichas de modo que meus personagens formassem um par, dá um jeitinho por favor! E se tem tempo pra fazer isso ve se atualiza logo suas outras fics por favor!

Ah, e se não for pedir muito meus personagem podem ficar na mesma equipe?

Bom, eu não sei a semelhança entre um corvo e uma escrivaninha.

-x-

Bom Yagami-chan, vou tentar ver no desenrolar da historia, ok eles ficaran na mesma dupla.

Nem eu sei a semelhança, entre um corvo e uma escrivaninha..

-x-

Kotori Uchiha  
>2011-06-02 . chapter 2<p>

Mamiferos? Ha, deixe. Ah, não entrei na minha conta pq esqueci a senha ^^'. Bem, VALEUUUU! FIQUEI COM UM HYUUGA! AHHH, HAPPY TOTALY! Bem agora soh pra avisar, a Tsubasa pode até ser uma assassina sanguinaria, mais ela adora um chocolate e A-M-A animais. Portanto ninguem pode tirar o chocolate dela, ou a marca da flor reage. Chocolate controla aquela coisa.

Beijos!

Sayounara Filipe-sama!

-x-

eu tambem tenho preguiça de vens em quando.. Otimo saber que ela gosta de chocolate, quando você disse(escreveu), me veio ate uma cena na cabeça.. vai ficar demais.. *-*'

bom o capitulo pra vocês:

~X~

**Tsunade:** então, você esta ciente de sua situação, e vai aceitar o pedido de seu pai?

Hatake Kakashi avia Falecido naquela manhã, em uma missão Rank SS, para assasinar um senhor feudal, no entanto, o senhor feudal tinha em seu poder Rin, a ex-companheira de equipe de Kakashi,

numa tentativa de salvar ela, ele usou desgastantemente seu chakra, salvando Rin, mais falecendo em seguida.

**Tsunade:** em seu testamento, ele deixa para você 3 coisas.

**Kyomi**: Oque, Tsunade-sama?

**Tsunade:**1° seu olho esquerdo, com seu Kenkkei Genkai. 2° seu contrato com os cachorros e 3° uma carta. -dizendo isso, tsunade lhe entrega o pergaminho do contrato, e a carta- o sharingan, estará a sua espera, quando quiser fazer o transplante, ou entregalo a alguém, isso fica a seus criterios.

**Kyomi:** arigato, Tsunade-sama. -lagrimas começam a escorrer de seus olhos, mesmo contra a sua vontade- se me permite, tenho que fazer meus afazeres – dizendo isso, ela se retirava da sala.

Ao sair da sala da Godaime Hokage, ela esbarrou em uma menina

**Kyomi:** Olha por onde anda -grita para a menina a sua frente

**Megumi:** desculpa! -fala se levantando e dando sua mão a Kyomi- eu sou Uchiha Megumi, prazer em conhese-la!

**Kyoko:** _Uma Uchiha! _un.. eu não estou afim de papo.. -vai pro dormitorio, e acaba esbarrando em Megumi

**Megumi:**_ garota mal educada.._

enquanto isso, no portão de Konoha

Uma garota chega com uma mochila nas costas, e uma mala na mão, na outra ela comia seu chocolate. Ela tinha Cabelo vinho, uma mistura de preto e rosa, e olhos pretos levemente esverdeados. Pele branca. Tem peitos medios pra grandes e bumbum medio. Mas tem uma marca de nascenca, um simbolo de uma flor de cerejeira no pescoço que quando liberado por extrema raiva, solta um chakra enorme.

**Tsubasa: **acho que vou gostar daqui..

**garoto estranho:** Ei cuidado com a bola!

**Tsubasa**: que bol.. -é acertada na cabeça com a bola, e já se via no chão, mais o pior, foi seu chocolate caiu em uma poça d'água- baka.. -fala baixo

**Garoto estranho**: oque? -não consegue ouvir-

**Tsubasa:** Seu grande desgraçado! -ativa seu Sharingan- EU VOU TE MATAR! -logo as "raizes" da flor de cerejeiras, em seu pescoço começam a criar raizes em sua pele, semelhante ao Selo amaldiçoado do Sasuke- EU VOU LHE MATAR

Sala da Godaime:

**Tsunade:** Foi uma lastima perde o Kakashi.. -fala para Shizune, enquanto bebia uma garrafa de Sake- ele foi um otimo amigo -ao fundo ouve-se uma explosão – QUE P(*) É ESSA? EU ESTOU DESABAFANDO E UM IDIOTA RESOLVER SOLTAR FOGOS DE ARTIFICIOS NA MINHA ESCOLA, EU VOU – cai de cabeça na mesa e dorme feito uma pedra – zzz..

**Shizune:** Ela nunca muda..

Portão de Konoha:

**Akemi:** -vendo Tsubasa espanca um veterano até a morte-

**Yoshua:** -chega por trás para dar um susto em Akemi-

**Akemi:** -com o Byakugan ativado, percebe Yoshua, logo desativo o Byakugan e ativa o seu Sharingan, rapidamente desapareçe e apareçe a trás de Yoshua- buu

**Yoshua:** -puff, desapareçe-

**Akemi: ** um Bushin! -logo ela percebe que algo agarra seu pé- droga!

**Yoshua:** te peguei Akemi-chan!

**Akemi: **Desculpe, mais não dessa vez, Yoshua..

**Yoshua: **Anh? -logo ele percebe, ele estava em um Genjutsu. - _droga, um genjutsu da Akemi-chan.. tenho que desperta! Kai* -_quando ele sai do genjutsu, percebe que Akemi já tinha ido embora – Droga..

~Continua~

Yo, oque acharan do capitulo, mamíferos? =3

só falta 3 dos 8 personagens atuais.. n.n'

comentem e deixem um autor Baka feliz!

Reviews? 9.9


	4. Sequestro

Yo Mamíferos!

gente, Por favor, mandem fichas masculinas! Eu to com 8 garotas e 3 garotos! =/

Autor(a) que criou o personagem "Ryuu " me desculpe, mais o seu personagem esta, como dizer? Fora de escala (?), esta bem diferente, do que o pedido.

Yuki no Seishin, me explica uma coisa. Você votou na ficha isso: " mesmo não tendo byakugan ou sharingan " mais um pouco depois você botou isso "e também consegue fazer o Sharingan, mas com muita dificuldade, e só usa ele em caso de emergência. " me explica como isso é possível?

Já que sua personagem não é uma Uchiha confirmada, ela não vai ter o Sharingan, Ok? Qualquer coisa avise.

Legenda:

**Fulano:** blá blá blá – fala

**Fulano:** "Blá blá blá" - pensamento

( blá blá blá ) - interrompimento da historia

Bom vamos a Historia.

~X~

Era a 1° aula daquele dia. O professor era nada mais, nada menos do que Tobi. (Filipe-san: Tobi :D). ocorria tudo bem durante a aula, mais logo, enquanto os alunos copiavam, ele fiscalizava, continuando com seu plano. De repente, ele olha para Keiko Katsuo em toda a sua glória de seus dezessete anos, costuma utilizar roupas bem simples. Primeiramente, a kunoichi veste uma blusa preta justa que possui uma manga maior do que a outra – sendo a esquerda cumprida e a direita curta –. Por cima desta, Akane costuma utilizar um colete sem mangas em tons de verde musgo muito característico aos dos jounins de Konoha, embora este não seja o mesmo já que o de Akane é mais justo e possui menos bolsos. A jovem ainda veste uma simples e colante bermuda preta, sendo que por cima da coxa direita Akane amarra faixas shinobi. Mais nada disso importava a Tobi, ele com seu Sharingan facilmente ussa um genjutsu contra a garota, que não tem chance de se defender, e logo cede as informações a Tobi, e ele gosta do que encontra lá.

Yakushi Kaoru percebendo, o estado de sua colega, "disfarçadamente" joga uma bolinha de papel na cabeça de Akane, fazendo esta sair do Genjutsu. Tobi, ao perceber isso, voltar a dar aula normalmente.

Fim de aula:

Akane sai da sala sem entender, porque parecia que algo estava errado, logo Kaoru vem falar com ela.

**Kaoru:** Cuidado Katsu-chan, tem alguns alunos que estão usando Genjutsu para descobrir os segredos das garotas. "com certeza aquele genjutsu veio de alguém experiente, eu tenho que contar isso para a minha madrinha!"

**Akane:** ahn..? ah! Arigato Yakushi-kun, sem querer ser indelicada, mais eu tenho de ir agora – e saiu andando pelo corredor

**Kaoru:** -olhando o rebolado dela- hn.. "Oque eu estou fazendo?"

Quando Akane vira o corredor, tromba com algum ser de mascara.

**Tobi:** Oi , tchau!

**Akane: **O que voc.. - logo Tobi absorve ela para outra dimensão

**Tobi:** pode ser dizer que eu simpatizei, gostei, das suas trevas.

Do outro lado do corredor, escondida, estava Sabaku no Sayuri, ela usavauma camisa frente única igual à que Ino usava, quando esta tinha sua idade, mas vermelha. Uma calça preta um pouco larga, que quando chega ao tornozelo fica justa. Uma sandália shinobi preta idêntica a de Gaara, quando ele tinha treze anos. Duas katanas curtas ficam presas por um cinto vermelho e luvas sem dedo que chegavam até um pouco depois do cotovelo. Não usa bandana, pois o símbolo da vila fica gravado nas luvas sobre as costas das mãos. Ela viu a cena com horror, e estática demais para falar algo, não sabia se corria ao ataque, ou chamava ajuda ou até mesmo fica e observa.

~X~

Yooo Mamíferos-san's, desculpa a demora, é que esta dando problemas na minha conta, desculpem não ter atualizado no dia. Estou postando no computador da minha irmazinha.

Bom até a próxima, Kissus e Já né!


End file.
